


Spilling Thoughts

by sinofwriting



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Set After S6 E09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Nev can't stop thinking about how protective Max was over Ari. (Spoilers if you haven't see Season Six Episode Nine)





	Spilling Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season six episode nine (Ari and Lanum)

Nev rolls onto his back, eyes focused on the ceiling, as he lets the day’s events take over him. His mind going back to the footage he saw of Max. How protective he was over Ari. Nev’s mind took a dive into thoughts he had told himself were stupid. The thoughts swirling in his mind, of them, coming home with a baby in hands. Watching as their daughter, grows up. Max, always Max, being able to calm her down with just a few words. His mind returns to the scene of Max defending Ari, and replaces her with the fake daughter Nev came up with.

An arm wrapping around him, breaks him out of his thoughts. “You’re thinking too much.” Max grumbles, with a frown. It was unusual for Nev to let his thoughts take over like this, and it rarely happened when shooting.

Not thinking, his brain to mouth filter, failing. What he was thinking of, spills from him. Tongue and mouth betraying him. “You’d be a great dad.” He whispers into the silent room, the air gripping his words and making them hang longer than they should.

Max props himself on his arm, leaning over the younger man. “You want kids?”

“I mean, yeah. Kids are nice, they’re great.”

“You want kids with me?” Max asks in disbelief.

Nev moves, so his back is resting against the pillows and headboard. “I don’t want kids with anyone else.” He presses a kiss to Max’s cheek, when he finishes the sentence. “The question is do you want kids with me?”

“Of course, I want kids with you, Nev. I just didn’t think you wanted them.”

The room grows silent as they take in news that changed their relationship in seconds. Max moves so he’s laying down again, his closest hand tugging at Nevs, so he’ll lay down too.

Minutes pass with their breathing only being heard, as they stare at each other. Memorizing the other’s features.

“I want a daughter.” Nev whispers to him, pressing closer, noses almost touching.

Max smiles at that. “How do you want to get said daughter? We could adopt or do surrogacy? Either way it will be expensive.”

Nev lets out a breathy laugh, ‘I think we have the money.” And instead of answering, he turns the question back to the older man, knowing what he himself wants, but not what the older man wants.

“The good answer would be, I want to adopt.” Nev’s heart drops in his stomach for a split second, but returns to his chest, beating faster than before as Max continues. “The real answer is surrogacy. The idea of a little girl with your features, running around, makes me melt.”

Nev presses his lips against Max’s, overwhelmed with emotion and how perfect it sounds, except for one part. “We’ll have to have two.” He whispers when they separate.

“Two?”

“Two.” Nev confirms. “One that has my features, and one with yours.”

Max nearly pushes the younger man away, at his answer. “No kid should have the risk of getting my hair.”

Nev raises an eyebrow, fingers moving to tangle themselves, in said hair. “You mean this hair? The hair that is one of the most beautiful and interesting colors on this planet? Our kid would be lucky to get your hair.”

Max smiles softly, running his thumb over Nev’s bottom lip. “I like the sound of that.”

“What?” Nev asks, letting Max distracted him from his lengthy speech about how Max’s hair is amazing and anyone who thinks different can shove it.

“Our kid. I like that.”

“I like it too.”


End file.
